


[Evelynn x Vayne][伊芙琳x薇恩]杀死那个小女孩(Kill that little girl)

by Avana287



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana287/pseuds/Avana287
Summary: 如果伊芙琳和薇恩相遇会怎样？薇恩视角，伊芙琳描写不多。
Relationships: Evelynn/Shauna Vayne
Kudos: 2





	[Evelynn x Vayne][伊芙琳x薇恩]杀死那个小女孩(Kill that little girl)

**Author's Note:**

> 阅前提醒/预警：  
> *基于伊芙琳重做后的脑洞，即伊芙琳是杀了薇恩父母的恶魔，并借用了一下伊芙琳的故事  
> *看过背景故事应该知道薇恩心态并不正常，整篇基调很黑暗  
> *有擦边车，勉强算GL向

箭簇插进血肉的感觉让薇恩兴奋不已，眼前的女人睁大的瞳孔死死地盯着她，身上的人皮如老旧的院墙般块块剥落，露出淤泥一样的内容物。薇恩用力将银色的弩箭拔出，血溅满了她的右手，溅到了她的护目镜上，恶心地滑落，留下粘腻的痕迹。肮脏的腥气漫溢整个房间，她用脚踢开地上已经变冷的几具尸体，接着打开门，冷风拂面，方才杀戮的快乐悄然散去。

游戏结束了。她用了点花言巧语欺骗女人的小孩带她到家里，然后待他们津津有味地品尝她给的食物时开始了自己的正戏——先是宰了这女人的几个恶魔崽子，再静候她回家看到这副景象，欣赏她的恐惧和颤抖，以及她跪在她面前求饶的场景。

谁让她被她的变形人丈夫同化了呢？他们全都该死，都该死。

她将自己隐匿在暗夜里，戏耍那些愚蠢的恶魔，每一次较量中胜出时她都感到欢欣。但无论她的捕猎多么顺利，或是多么险象环生充满乐趣，都无法填满她内心的空虚。

必须找到她，必须找到她。薇恩知道那些死于她弩下的鬼魂仅仅是这场宴席的餐前小菜，只有她——当薇恩能够彻底击败她，享用她的痛苦、并亲手了结她的罪孽之时，她的饥饿感才会消失。薇恩坚信自己能够做到。

那个曾经喜爱音乐、热衷于昆虫和花草，在德玛西亚的贵族家庭中渐渐长大的小女孩已经死了，如今的她是披着黑夜潜行的杀手，手握刺穿一切假象和幻觉的圣银弩箭。一切用黑魔法创造的下三滥伎俩总是被她轻易戳破，她才是猎物们应当害怕的猎人。

只是偶尔，她得卸下武装，短暂地做回那个失去了父母、无依无靠的贵族小姐。父母的旧友会来造访，皇室的人也常常对她予以关切，她的确想要一刻不停地捕猎，然而猎物们的血肉是无法填饱肚子的。薇恩终究是人，和所有人一样，需要水和面包。

就像现在这样，今天是一个仲夏夜，也是父母亲的忌日。薇恩白天去墓园看望了他们，在夜晚降临时换上了自己的裙服，她的长发被编成一条又黑又粗的辫子，女仆殷勤地为她系上腰封，并在她的面容上施以粉黛，薇恩感到乏味，再美丽的裙子也不及战斗的装束自然舒适。

"查理曼先生会来造访。"先前家中的管家就告诉她。

查理曼是爸爸的老友，德高望重，是皇室的远亲，薇恩通常叫他叔叔。薇恩无法拒绝这位来客，他总是爱提起父母的旧事，而薇恩也乐意他用颤抖而沙哑的声音叙述，好让她能触摸到双亲的痕迹。16岁之前的她贪玩而天真，喜欢参加各种各样的派对和舞会，薇恩恨那时的自己没有能够多陪陪他们。

她出门迎接，查理曼先生今天竟是孤身一人。他自称刚从酒会上回来，手中还拎着礼物，说是送给她的圣诞惊喜，薇恩和佣人们如往常一样接待来客，领他到会客室，他们坐在沙发上，佣人们为她和查理曼倒上茶水、摆上糕点后识趣地离开，留她和叔叔共叙往事。

"很抱歉这时候来，薇恩。我知道，对你来说父母的忌日一定是最痛苦的日子。"叔叔说起时，眼角泛着泪光，他略显做作地摘下眼镜，用手抹了一下。

"没关系，已经过去很久了。"薇恩说，尽管当时的一切都还历历在目。

"你想念他们吗？"他的问话让薇恩有些疑惑，毕竟这种理所应当的事情根本不值得问出口。

但她还是得体地回答道："非常想念，叔叔，我每天都在思念着他们。"她一面对叔叔这么说，一面悄悄地把手伸进沙发坐垫的缝隙之中，直到摸到了那个锐利而坚硬的东西。

"你还记得他们是怎么去世的吗？"

她看着那张蠕动的，上下分合的嘴唇，猎手的本能在警告她。不，这不是查理曼。这东西不是人。

"我能看看礼物吗，叔叔？"她用甜美的声音问道。

"他们是怎么去世的，你记得吗？你应该记得，你看到了。"男人的声音变得越来越奇怪，她仿佛听到了尖细而下流的叫喊。

"我想看看礼物。"她将箭簇塞进长裙的暗袋中，向放在桌上的礼物缓步走去，然后伸手去拆。丝带的结被打开的一瞬间，礼物化成了一团黑影。

"畜生！"薇恩迅速地抽出银箭，向那具坐在沙发上的皮囊刺了过去，脑海中的每一个声音都在嘶吼，责备和怒斥填满了她的心脏。她应该有所准备的，为什么没有把她的弩放在身边？为什么不早一点察觉？这个该死的东西竟然敢耍她，她一定要叫它不得好死。

"查理曼"在她扑刺的一瞬间和那团黑影融在了一起，当她又再次扑向它时，它像夜里闪烁的鬼火一样消失了。

没有形体？薇恩感到了慌张，这是她从杀了那头对她有恩的弗雷尔卓德狼之后再也没有过的感受。不，不，冷静，薇恩，冷静。她拼命要自己冷静下来，她打开门，呼喊着管家和佣人的名字，无人应答。裙服又重又长，她不该穿这身累赘。

薇恩跑出去寻找恶魔的踪迹，外面本应该是家里的长廊，但她却听到了音乐声，一扇开着的门内传出年轻男女的谈笑，温暖的橘色灯光洒到门外，她不知道这是什么把戏，但她决定踏进那个房间。

"薇恩！"一个熟悉的声音喊她的名字。

是一场宴会。一群十几岁孩子的稚气面孔围着她，他们载歌载酒，高声欢笑。一切都恍然如梦，她回到了16岁生日后的那个夜晚。不，这不是真的，这是恶魔的诡计，她想要离开。但年少的伙伴们围住她，向她举杯，玻璃杯相碰时的清脆声音那么刺耳，仿佛冰面上产生了裂痕。

"祝我们的肖娜·薇恩16岁生日快乐！"

"生日快乐！"

他们齐声向她呼喊，在她听来仿佛如死亡的丧钟般绝望。乐声再一次响起，吵得她心都要碎了。

爸爸妈妈在家里，爸爸妈妈在家里等我，爸爸妈妈……

"你们在做什么？！！放开我！！！"薇恩拼命地挣开他们，她发现泪水从眼中涌出，这到底是为什么，为什么？

她终于从簇拥着她的人群中挤了出来，乐声戛然而止，宴会消失了，她继续向前走去，看到一扇厚重的橡木门。那是她再熟悉不过的一扇门，通向了16年纯真无邪的时光，也通向了父亲母亲的死亡，通向她永恒的恐惧和绝望，通向……

肖娜·薇恩的家。

爸爸妈妈……

血，到处是血，为什么墙这么红？她闻到腥味，伸手触摸，热的血，温热的，好像刚刚从谁的身上流下。她嗅了嗅，不是人的血，不是，她松了一口气，但立刻又陷入挣扎。

"薇恩……"她听到有人喊她，是那头弗雷尔卓德狼，她的"老师"。

"为什么，薇恩？"这次是赛琳娜，那个被她欺骗后又残忍杀害的女巫，在她死之前，薇恩亲手了结了她挚爱的丈夫。

"薇恩。"

她猛刺向那个声音，却扑了个空。面前却是父母卧室的门，敞开着，红得发黑的血流到她的脚下。她一步一步地踏进去，死去了的母亲的笑容……还有父亲因恐惧而扭曲的脸……

不……

"出来。"薇恩对着空气喊道，她必须勇敢，必须镇定。她告诉自己已经不再是那个16岁的女孩，而是手上沾满了恶魔鲜血的猎人，"我要杀了你，你骗不了我。"

"小女孩。"一个年轻男人的声音。

一双手从身后搂住她，在她耳廓吹气，薇恩感到恶心，她奋力挣扎，但那股力量大得出奇。她回过头去看男人的脸，那人的面容异常俊美，正脉脉含情地凝望着她。

恶魔的诡计。她啐了一口唾沫到那张虚假的人皮上，他果然不见了。

恶魔又换成了诱人的女声，用令人作呕的甜腻腔调对她说："难道你不喜欢男人？"

"没用的，畜生。"薇恩冷笑着骂道，"你到底是什么东西……变形人？巫师？妖怪？呸，不管你是什么，我都会杀了你。"

"可怜的小女孩。"她发出一阵毛骨悚然的笑声，薇恩感到整栋建筑都在颤栗发抖，"你想知道你父母怎么死的吗？"

紧接着那个声音绕到她耳边低语："你很快就会体会到。"

有什么东西正在抚摸她，薇恩却找不到那股力量的来源。每当她以为自己就要抓住它时，它却迅速地溜走，直到她看到一条白皙的腿在蹭她，接着是吻。恶魔的吻，恶心，下贱，肮脏，薇恩浑身都在发热，被它碰过的地方起了鸡皮疙瘩，她竟然没有办法反抗，薇恩心底的厌恶倒海翻江，她几乎要呕吐了出来。

一只柔软的小手爱抚着她的脸，薇恩看向她，那是一个她从未见过的女人，美得摄人心魄。

"我就这样杀了你的爸爸。"

女人嬉笑着，用柔软的身躯磨蹭她，并亲吻她的额头，舔舐她的脖颈，直到薇恩把箭簇插进她的身体，她却纹丝不动。

"小女孩……没用的……"她像是什么都没发生一样，继续亲吻发抖的薇恩，"说吧，你想要我变成什么样？我会让你感受到世上最强烈的快乐。快说啊？"

"不，"薇恩摇着头，她已经失去了理智，那些猎杀带给她的勇气被眼前的女人剥夺得一丝不剩，"我恨你。"

"那就变成你爱的人，我可以变成你的母亲。"女人对她恶意地笑着，旋即化作黑雾，从黑雾中渐渐伸展出另外一个人类的形体。

她真的变成了妈妈的样子，戴着她的珍珠项链，穿着她的长裙，手指上的结婚戒指闪闪发光，妈妈正伸出手来，眼中含泪，就像无数次她从外面回到家中那样迎接自己。

薇恩哭着扑向她，渴求着母亲温暖的怀抱。

"好孩子，"她听到妈妈说，"我好想你。"

咔——

她听到头骨断裂的声音。她抱着的妈妈的头颅，正流下鲜血，顺着妈妈的长发，染红了她的手指。

"妈妈！！"薇恩哭叫着松开手，她的手止不住地颤抖，而妈妈正微笑着看着她，狰狞又可怖。

"不要，妈妈……不要……"小女孩坐在地上撕心裂肺地哭喊了起来。

无助的、可怜的小女孩，失去了她的双亲，见证了自己至爱的人最恐怖的死亡，将自己躲藏在黑夜里的小女孩，她以为自己的猎物越多，下手越残忍，就能越满足，就能填补被仇恨腐蚀的空洞……到头来，她却无法面对自己内心深处最真实的恐惧。

多么可笑的小女孩……

但一切都结束了。一支银色的箭矢穿过夜色，哭声戛然而止，小女孩倒在了地上。她将永远不复存在，她会被埋葬在墓园，和她同样善良而懦弱的父母一起，接受幸福的蒙骗和无尽的苦难。

薇恩站在当空皎洁的皓月下，转身离开。


End file.
